Crystal Defenders
Crystal Defenders is a defensive strategy game in which players deploy jobs from Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift, such as Black Mages and Soldiers, to fend off encroaching enemy hordes and prevent them from stealing their party's crystals. There are 12 stages total in three different game versions, W1, W2, and W3. In W1, players can learn the game basics. In W2 the introduction of Power Crystals opens up new doors, allowing for deeper, more detailed strategies. Finally the complex maps in W3 are intended to challenge even the most seasoned players. Gameplay The point of the game is to defend a path which waves of enemies will walk through. There are a total of thirty waves, each one consisting of a single type of enemy and the enemies get stronger with each progressive wave. If an enemy gets from one end of the path to the other, the player will lose one crystal. If the player should lose all twenty of their crystals then it is game over. The player's first objective is to deploy units. When they have laid out their troops in a fashion they like they can then start the wave of enemies. For each enemy defeated the player is awarded money which can be used to buy new troops, power crystals or to level up their current troops, making them stronger. During a wave more troops can be placed or an Esper can be summoned for the prices of five crystals. When all thirty waves or defeated, or even if the player loses, their performance will be scored based on how many waves they survived, how much money they had left and how well they actually played. Jobs Soldier Though his combat range is limited, Soldiers have exceptionally high attack power. They cannot attack aerial targets. Black Mage A Black Mage's spells can inflict magickal damage to multiple targets over a wide area. However, recast time is long. Their appearance changes in W3. Archer Archers can deal physical damage to both air and ground targets over a wide area. White Monk While weaker than Soldiers, White Monks deal blows which damage multiple foes, but cannot reach aerial targets. Time Mage While not as powerful as Black Mages, Time Mages can wield wide-range spells which slow a target's movement. Thief Though Thieves cannot attack targets, if they are near one when it is defeated, their party will receive extra gil. Berserker While weaker than Soldiers, Berserkers deal blows which damage multiple foes, but cannot reach aerial targets. Dragoon While slow, A Dragoon's attacks deal massive amounts of damage to targets on both the ground and in the air. Fencer Though combat range is limited, Fencers have exceptionally high attack power. They cannot attack aerial targets. Hunter Hunters can deal physical damage to both air and ground targets in a wide area. Flintlock Flintlocks use their mighty firearms to deal sizable magickal damage to single targets. However, reloading consumes much time. Tinker Through the use of their clockwork ability, Tinkers can stop monsters...and allies...dead in their tracks. Power Crystals In addition to the crystals a party must defend, players can also use gil to purchase and deploy special Power Crystals that enhance surrounding units' abilities. Units can receive the benefits of up to four Power Crystals at once. Red Crystal Increases attack power of nearby units. Blue Crystal Increases attack range of nearby units. Regardless of the number of blue crystals in the vicinity, a unit's attack range can never exceed 230. Yellow Crystal Increases attack speed of nearby units. Espers Once per wave, players have the option of using crystals to summon a powerful esper. Espers can aid a party by dealing damage to monsters or granting units with beneficial effects. Espers cannot be summoned if a party does not possess at least 6 crystals. W1 Espers Phoenix Summon the spirit beast Phoenix to double the party's attack power and range for the duration of one wave. Ramuh Summon the gigas Ramuh to deal damage to all monsters and lower their speed for the duration of one wave. W2 Espers Ifrit Summon the gigas Ifrit to deal damage to all monsters in an area. Carbuncle Summon the sprite Carbuncle to nullify resistances of all monsters in an area. W3 Espers Chocobo Summon a herd of Chocobos to deal damage to all monsters in the area. Unicorn Summon the spirit beast Unicorn to double your party's attack power and speed for the duration of one wave. Achievements Like all Xbox Arcade games, Crystal Defenders has twelve achievements with a total value of two-hundred points. Most of these achievements revolve around defending the path in an efficient manner. Packaging Artwork Image:Crystal Defender Arcade Art.jpg|Xbox Live Arcade Image Category:Crystal Defenders Category:Related Games